


Nothing Is Going to Change That

by shnuffeluv



Series: Baker Street Irregulars [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And yet, I think it's a ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Is This a Ship?, John is Sherlock's...something, Not Romance, Other, Platonic Romance, Romance, Sherlock is John's something too, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are dating...maybe. But not really. And yet, kinda? No one really knows, not even these two dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Is Going to Change That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoraRubin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraRubin/gifts).



Sherlock was sulking in his arm chair, staring at the fireplace while John was typing on his laptop, when out of the blue, he asked, “John, what are we?”

John looked over at Sherlock and frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Sherlock waved his hands around. “Are we friends? Dating? What’s our...relationship?”

John turned off his laptop and put it down. “Our relationship…With each other, I’m going to assume, yeah? Um...I...don’t...know. I’m straight, you know that as well as anyone.”

“I’m asexual, homocurious,” Sherlock muttered. “Possibly demisexual, though I’d need more data to be certain. But we both know we’re not lovers,” John snorted and Sherlock looked over at him for the first time in this conversation. “Though we have something, have had it for months. That’s why we’ve been having dinner, going out to movies, what have you. And you haven’t been dating anyone since this...thing started. So what is it?”

John shrugged. “We’re mates, but we’re more than regular mates. Sort of like best friends and significant others in one. Life partners, maybe?”

“That implies romance, though, doesn’t it? We might have gone on ‘dates’ by ordinary people's standards, but we’re not dating.”

“Look, Sherlock, I don’t think it matters what we are. I think all that matters is that we’re us, and nothing is going to change that.” John leaned forward. “With you, I don’t have a desire for a romantic relationship. But I don’t feel like acting on any romantic attraction either. I...love you. Not...not romantically, not platonically, not in a family sense. It...goes beyond definitions humans have made. It’s just love. Isn’t that enough?”

“John…” Sherlock said. He looked down, closing his eyes. “I love you too.”

Someone squealed from the doorway. Both men turned to find Mrs. Hudson standing there, a big grin on her face. “Mrs. Hudson, you’re taking this out of context…” John started to say, but she had already gone down the stairs. “Well, people will certainly talk now,” John laughed.

Sherlock shrugged. “I don’t really care. Dinner?”

“Starving,” John said, getting up.

Sherlock stood and grabbed both their coats, handing John’s to him. John smiled and nodded. “Let’s go.”

The two men went to Angelo’s, and this time, when Angelo called John Sherlock’s “date”, John didn’t complain. When Angelo left, Sherlock turned to John. “You know you don’t have to stand him calling you my date.”

John shrugged. “The way we act, I might as well be. It’s a lost cause trying to explain away what we are anyway.”

Sherlock smirked. “Very true. So, what do you think looks good? I’ll be eating tonight, since there isn’t a case.”

John shrugged. “I’ll probably be having pasta again, though I know you don’t like it as much. And I wish that you would eat a little more on cases, though half a sandwich is a big improvement and I’ll take what I can get.”

Sherlock hummed. “Salad looks good to me.”

“You know the deal. If you get something traditionally ‘light’, you have to eat all of it.”

“I intend to, I’m starving,” Sherlock mumbled.

John called over a waiter and gave the man their orders. He then turned back to Sherlock, who was staring out the window. “You all right, love?”

Sherlock’s attention snapped back to John. “You’ve never called me ‘love’ before.”

John shrugged. “Trying it out. If you don’t like it, I’ll stop.”

“No! No,” Sherlock said a bit too quickly. “It’s...nice.”

“All right, then, love,” John said, pleased with himself. “What do you want to do when we get home tonight? Besides not sleep, I mean. We could watch some Bond films, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen  _ Goldfinger _ …”

Sherlock shrugged. “Whatever you want is fine. Don’t couples compromise on what they want to do? And last time you wanted to go on a date, I dragged you onto a triple homicide case.”

John chewed his lip. “All right, you have a point there. And next time we want to do different things, we could have a coin toss, and whoever loses chooses the time after that?”

Sherlock chuckled. “And you say that  _ I _ am the heartless machine? You’re trying to logic your way through favors.”

John shrugged. “Guilty as charged, but I never met a woman who didn’t like that strategy.”

“I’m  _ not _ a woman,” Sherlock said.

John burst out laughing. “No. No you’re not.”

His phone buzzed, and he checked the text he got. He laughed, showing it to Sherlock. Sherlock rolled his eyes at the message.  _ Am I to expect a happy announcement NOW? M _

“Give me your phone,” Sherlock ordered.

John gave him a look but handed it over, before handing it back to John. John laughed. “Sherlock! You can’t say I’m pregnant!”

Sherlock smirked. “Well, there’s no reason for him to know whether or not you’re cis, or even straight for that matter.”

John sighed. “Right, you just used up your next date choice, though.”

Sherlock grinned. “It was totally worth it.”

John shook his head fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's anything you want to see, besides gay!Sherlock and bisexual!John in Johnlock. That's way too over-represented in my opinion.


End file.
